A Little Romance
A Little Romance is episode eleven of season two on Full House. It originally aired on January 13, 1989. Opening Teaser The guys sing " " to Michelle in an attempt to get her to sleep. She eventually gets the concept of " " music (such as said song). Synopsis When Kimmy explains Michael Montfort (Jonathan Brandis) to her best friend, D.J. finds him to be so cute, and Kimmy thought she found him to be just OK, but D.J. says that that was before she knew he liked her. Kimmy arranges for them to meet him at the bike yard after school tomorrow. D.J. remarks, "He really does like me!", as she goes into an ecstatic faint onto her bed. Then Stephanie bursts into the room doing the " " rhyme, with D.J. covering her mouth at the second "S" in "K-I-S-S", Stephanie picking it up at "I-N-G", D.J. covering her mouth again at "marriage", and Stephanie picking it up at "then (comes D.J. with a baby carriage)" and completing it. She notes that the third grade does not know as they were on a field trip that day. Obviously, her sister does not want the whole school knowing about this, but it's too little too late. With the rhyme completed, all D.J. can do is plop face down on her bed, as Stephanie starts up the rhyme again. The next day, the best friends are in the schoolyard ready for the big moment, when Michael arrives. They have a little chat and decide to sit with each other at lunch the next day, and he gives her a friendship bracelet for good measure. He later comes over to the house so D.J. can help him with his homework. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Danny are hosting a charity event where eligible bachelors are auctioned off to women who want a date with them, so Jesse's father Nick comes over to babysit the girls. Among the participating bachelors are Danny (who gets a date with an elderly lady wearing a hat with a bird on it) and Joey (who gets a date with Heather, the elderly lady’s granddaughter). However, it is Jesse who ends up receiving the highest bid of them all… from a jealous Rebecca, who wins with a bid of $1,700. Back home, in the living room, Nick, Michelle, and Stephanie are all playing a game of and using Hello Kitty and Flintstones-related items as "money", and declaring that "6's, 9's, 2's, Kings, and one-eyed Jacks (Hearts and Spades) are wild." Over in the kitchen, as she helps him with her homework, Michael does not believe D.J. when she informs him that Danny was alive during 's historic moonwalk, something Michael points out is in their history book ("their" most likely meaning they're in the same history class in school). However, Michael soon informs D.J. that he plans to sit with Kathy Santoni at lunch the next day; when D.J. asks why, Michael explains that although he knows D.J. is nice, fun and smart, he says that Kathy is “so pretty”. After he leaves, she takes the friendship bracelet off her wrist, tosses it aside in disgust, and can only mope. Later that night in their room, when Stephanie asks about what happened with Michael, D.J. says she wants to be alone and asks her sister/roommate to go sleep with Michelle, gathering up her sleeping bag, pajamas and pillow, and throwing her out; when Stephanie asks if she's forgetting something regarding a certain companion, D.J. throws Mr. Bear out with her, leading to a "How rude." When Nick comes into Michelle's room and notices Stephanie and Mr. Bear in the sleeping bag on the floor right next to the crib, he calls Stephanie her "roommate". Once they’re back at home, Jesse, Danny, and Joey hear about D.J.’s broken heart after Nick explains the situation to them. However, they mess things up a little when Danny tries to tell D.J. the story of " ". D.J. interprets this to mean that she herself is ugly, so she leaves the bedroom and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and maybe even locking it. Luckily, Becky soon arrives. After she tells off the guys about the "Ugly Duckling" story (which she says should only be told about some other kid) and Jesse shoots down Joey's suggestion of " ", Danny asks her to try talking to D.J. about what had happened, since D.J., being a girl, needs a woman to talk to (in Danny’s words), especially when it comes to subjects like a broken heart. As Stephanie and Mr. Bear emerge from Michelle's room to go back into her original room, Becky ushers D.J. out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. Stephanie goes back to get the rest of her stuff, realizing she didn't have it with her the first go-round. However, when she tries to get back inside after knocking on the door, Mr. Bear is thrown out for the second time tonight, before the door closes again and is locked again so the chat can focus on Becky and D.J. alone. Stephanie picks up her "friend" and tells him that he's "had a rough night", but he's not the only one; while his "owner" has also had a rough night of her own, her sister has had an even rougher night. Back in her and her sister's room, D.J. tells Becky that there's nothing to talk about, saying she's ugly, boys don't like her, and that's it. Becky remarks that that's not true because she knows D.J. to be a very pretty girl, but knows how she feels. She says that when she was in the seventh grade, she had a big crush on a boy who liked blondes, so she got a big bottle of peroxide to color her hair. Unfortunately, the peroxide turned her hair orange instead (see Quotes). She then explains that she was in a similar situation as D.J.: boyfriends come, and boyfriends go. She even mentioned that her mom made her list all her good points, and then makes D.J. do the same: She is pretty good at school, has a lot of friends, has a purple belt in karate, is nice to animals, and has great hair. She then asks if she will have another boyfriend, and Becky says that she will have lots of boyfriends. Some will break her heart and/or she will break theirs (in return). Someday when she least expects it, she will meet that special guy, and before she knows it, she will be paying $1,700 to date him, just like Becky did to Jesse tonight. Afterward, they hug, and D.J. decides that maybe another time, they should talk about girl stuff. As they exit the room, they discover Stephanie fast and sound asleep in her sleeping bag with Mr. Bear next to her right near the room's entrance. Becky is surprised at this, but D.J. assures her she can handle this problem on her own. As Becky leaves and heads downstairs, D.J. drags the sleeping bag, with Stephanie and Mr. Bear in tow, into their room, and puts it right near the foot of the toy chest near Stephanie's bed. The chat works, and when Danny finds out when Becky comes downstairs to the kitchen, he thanks her for the help and then heads upstairs to say goodnight to D.J., joking that there should be a warning label on the "Ugly Duckling" story. After he leaves, Jesse and Becky talk about tonight's auction, and even about how they should go out more often. They share a kiss, and suddenly, Joey brings Michelle into the kitchen, and she can only blurt out "Have mercy!", to which they stare at her, Joey escorts her back out and Jesse and Becky go back to their kiss. Quotes Kimmy: into D.J.'s and Stephanie's room excitedly Stop the homework! D.J.: But if I stop, you won't have anything to copy. ---- and D.J. are meeting each other for the first time, and he has a gift for her. Michael: You want this? It's a friendship bracelet. D.J.: Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks. It's really neat. puts it on. the camera cuts to a wide shot, the whole school is witness to this moment as they emerge from the bushes. Kimmy: Way to go, D.J. We have a boyfriend. Stephanie: It's about time. ---- her and Stephanie's bedroom, a forlorn D.J. sits on her bed, moping. Stephanie: Hi, D.J. How come your boyfriend left so soon? D.J.: I don't have a boyfriend. Stephanie: Did he dump you? D.J.: We broke up. Just forget it. I want to be alone. up all of Stephanie's belongings Here's your sleeping bag, your pajamas, and your pillow. Go sleep with Michelle. Stephanie: she is pushed out the door by D.J. But– But– But– But– But– But– has completely pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. Aren't you forgetting something? reopens the door and throws Mr. Bear out before slamming the door again. How rude. ---- Becky: I got a big bottle of peroxide change her hair to blonde. D.J.: Did it work? Becky: It turned my hair orange. I looked like in a miniskirt. D.J.: Howdy who? Trivia Goof: When Nick goes into Michelle's room to check on Michelle and Stephanie, he closes the door. But as he leaves, the door is open. Outtakes: * When D.J. tries to take the bracelet off, it gets stuck to her sweater, causing her (Candace Cameron) and everyone else on-set to laugh * When Stephanie asks why Michael left so soon, D.J. almost starts laughing * When Stephanie goes over to sleep in Michelle's room, the door is stuck and she is unable to open it; in take two, she (Jodie Sweetin) tries again, and says, "Michelle, open the door!" while banging on it (all while trying to hold her bedding with one arm); in the third take, she does the same thing again, but then says, "I'm losing it!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring guest stars